¿Por que?
by shi no hime
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru...algo mas que decir...mal summary...dejen RR


¿Por que?

Por: Sak

Era una tarde normal en el host club, cada host se encontraba con sus doncellas tratando de hacerlas sentir como princesas, hasta que se cerró el host club, dejando de últimos a los gemelos, haruhi y tamaki, ya que los demás se despidieron argumentando que tenían cosas que hacer.

La lluvia estaba fuerte y esos cuatros se quedaron por que antes de irse empezó a llover muy fuerte, con muchos truenos, cosa que obviamente asusto a Haruhi, logrando que los que aun estaban ahí, decidieran quedar hasta que la lluvia pasara.

-Voy a buscar unas mantas en el cuarto de a lado-exclamo el "king"

-espere yo lo acompaño señor-se apuro a decir el menor esperando que su hermano aprovechara la oportunidad que le estaba dando con Haruhi

-pero kaoru-chillo hikaru al ver como su hermanito prefería acompañar a Tamaki

-ahorita vengo, hikaru cuida tu de haruhi mientras venimos-le dijo con un tono calmado para no demostrar sus celos

Apenas salieron de la habitación, un trueno sonó muy fuerte, y por la preocupación Tamaki y Kaoru volvieron rápido a donde se encontraban los otros dos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hikaru y Haruhi besándose, bueno mas bien si los hubiese visto bien solo como su hubiesen juntado sus labios pero no expresaban nada.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!! –fue el grito desgarrador que se escucho en la habitación haciendo que la "parejita" despertara de su shock para mirar hacia donde había provenido el sonido

Sin decir nada Tamaki se le lanzo al mayor de los gemelos sin piedad alguna, zarandeándolo con fuerza, y gritándole cosas como "pervertido" "sucio" "voy hacer que te castren" y cosas que preferiría no decir.

Pero Hikaru no le prestaba mucha atención, acostumbrado de los dramas que hacía su señor, solamente se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada a su gemelo, al cual no veía por ninguna parte.

Con Kaoru

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero no pudo soportar, lo que había visto a pesar de que el mismo lo había provocado.

Salio corriendo del Tercer salón de música, sin importarle que se estuviera mojando, solamente quería estar solo, que sus lagrimas se confundieran con la lluvia para que nadie se diese cuenta que su alma había sido destruida.

Vio su limosina que ya los había ido a buscar pero el no tenía ánimos de contestarle al chofer que le pasaba o que le preguntara por Hikaru, cuando estuvo a punto de doblar de dirección para no ser visto pero antes de que eso sucediera sintió que alguien lo tomo de la cintura, no tuvo que voltear para saber quien es, pues había sentido esas manos y las conocía también como si fueran las suyas.

-vamonos, no me quiero seguir mojando-oyó que le decía mientras lo subía a la limo

Ya después de estar camino a casa-¿Por qué saliste tan rápido y sin decir nada?-le pregunto Hikaru

-no quería interrumpir el momento-le contesto con una falsa indiferencia Kaoru-con eso de que al parecer te estabas divirtiendo

-las cosas no eran como parecían

-si, si como digas-le contestó Kaoru

-Déjame te explico, escúchame, por favor-decía un chico ya a punto de romper en llanto, tratando de explicarse, se encontraba totalmente empapado y cansado, veía a la persona que tenía enfrente con suplica-por favor…kaoru

-no tienes nada que explicar kaoru, es tu vida-exclamo al que se le podría denominar su reflejo, su clon, su igual, mas exactos su gemelo, por que eso es lo que era…su gemelo, su hermano-ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dar un baño caliente por que si no voy a tomar un resfriado, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-mientras lo veía fijamente, con desinterés, con indiferencia, una mirada que nunca antes le había enviado

-pero ¿Por qué?-le soltó sin mas Hikaru

-¿por que¿Que?-le cuestiono a centímetros de la puerta del baño

-¿por que no me quieres escuchar?-le comento con la mirada baja

-no me interesa

-¿Por qué?-le volvió a cuestionar

-por que es tu vida y no me puedo meter en ella-le dijo si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-¿Por qué?

-por que no debo-comenzando a hartarse de los ¿Por qué? De su hermano

-¿Por qué?

-por que tus gustos son diferentes-ya totalmente harto y consiente de que si su hermano le volvía decir ¿Por qué? Acabaría diciendo una tontería

-¿Por qué?

-¡por que si tus gustos fueran iguales a los míos, yo te gustaría!-le contesto mientras después de decir eso, se tapaba la boca rápidamente "soy un tonto, no debí habérselo dicho ahora me odiara"

El tiempo pasaba lento para ambos, Kaoru tenia la vista baja para no ver a su hermano por el miedo de lo que el le dijera y por la forma en que el actuase.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hikaru se le acerco lentamente, y con una mano le tomo el mentón, para poder así verle los ojos y estar a centímetros de su rostro.

Cuando Kaoru sintió eso no sabía que pensar, no sabía si esperar un golpe, un reclamo, o cualquier cosa, conociendo lo impulsivo de Kaoru pero lo más sorprendente fue que no le hizo nada sino:

-¿por que?-pregunto hikaru

-¿Por qué, que?-le pregunto con miedo y nerviosismo kaoru

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-sin darle tiempo de contestar, Hikaru le dio un beso a kaoru.

El beso fue muy tierno, un toque, un roce de labios que expresaban muchas sensaciones, realmente el beso no fue muy largo al contrario, apenas duro, tan poco fue muy bueno pues el nerviosismo de ellos se notaba, pero a pesar de todo expreso muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué?-ahora fue Kaoru el que pregunto

-por que te amo.

Fin del One-Shoot.

Lo que realmente paso con el beso de Hikaru y Haruhi:

Cuando el trueno sonó, Haruhi corrió a abrasarse de Hikari pero al correr sin querer resbalo con una cáscara de banana que había tirada en el suelo y efectivamente cayo en los brazos del Hitachiin pero también sus labios chocaron entre si.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!!! –fue el grito desgarrador que se escucho en la habitación haciendo que la "parejita" despertara de su shock para mirar hacia donde había provenido el sonido

Sin decir nada Tamaki se le lanzo al mayor de los gemelos sin piedad alguna, zarandeándolo con fuerza, y gritándole cosas como "pervertido" "sucio" "voy hacer que te castren" y cosas que preferiría no decir.

Ahora si…FIN

* * *

NANLA: Espero que les haya gustado, esperaba hacerlo mas largo pero pues bueno.

Dejen RR!

Sak


End file.
